Run Away
by Saiya Payne
Summary: So having a party was... interesting.  I was expecting it to be normal, but if you count being sucked up by random black holes, traveling through time, and being able to control the dead, the living, and the living dead a normal 13th bday party then I thi


**So having a party was... interesting. I was expecting it to be normal, but if you count being sucked up by random black holes, traveling through time, and being able to control the dead, the living, and the living dead a normal 13th b-day party then I think we did pretty darn good. Except the fact I can't get back home, the 'EVIL ONE' is trying to take over the world, and I'm stuck w/ random anime cartoons!!**

**HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1**

**From Bad to Worst in Just 2 Minutes**

It was like a bad dream, but I couldn't wake up. Everyone was terrified and frozen. It's like everything was falling out of place. My party was ruined and that wasn't even the worse part. We can't find Sam or Amber in this fog! I couldn't even see my hands. There was this awful smell coming from somewhere, but I couldn't figure out what it was or where it was coming from. It was as if it was coming from behind us. On the other hand, maybe it was in front me, but what would I know. There were many different smells. Most of which were disgusting. It was probably all of the rotting corpses in the area.

There was talking and laughing behind me as Sara pushed me forward to see if any thing was there. I think it's another one for her dumb, old tricks to try and scare me. What I can't understand is why she can't go see what it is herself. She acts soooo tough in school and thinks she's cool and can sing. My advice to you is to bring earplugs whenever she sings. Sara was the kind of girl that would make fun of you because you stood out and was unique and different in your own way. To look on the bright side if Sara is caught by anything, I won't have to worry about her anymore. And Sam and Amber got to meet each other. I, on the other hand, I haven't seen them all night. This happened to be the worst night of my life. Not including all of the other weird things that have been happening to me.

Wherever or whoever the smell is coming from must have gotten them. Sam and Amber, I mean. I really could care less about Sara and all of her friends. The only reason they are here is that Sam's mom made me invite them. Just like mothers. To make you do something you don't want to. The real only reason she made me invite them is that she thinks I should interact more and have more friends, just like my mother before she died. But what would they know. I have tons of friends that they don't even know about. And most of them aren't even from this country. From this world, matter of fact.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. At least I thought it was a hand. Is it Sara and the others trying to scare me? Is it the monster, who I think, captured my friends? Was it Amber and Sam? The only way to find out was to turn around and see. But when I did, I fell to the ground and saw nothing. I didn't even here any laughing. As I stood up to dust myself off, I heard a deep, dry voice whispering in my ear but there wasn't any one there. It sounded like a cry for help. "HELP US. HELP US," I heard the voice say. But what would I know. I couldn't see ANYTHING! There was complete darkness. I heard a scream and something make a loud thug on the ground followed by a scraping sound. Suddenly I trip over something, bump into a fence, and hit the ground hard. My body was throbbing with pain. There was a sign on the fence. It said:

Keep out!

Enter If You Dare!

I just figured out where I was and then I realized that I've been here before. I also felt like I knew what was going to happen. But I'm going ahead of myself. You need to know how it all started. First, you should know my name. It's Anya, but everyone calls me AJ. I am a thirteen-year-old tomboy that always seems to get into trouble even when I don't try. This is a story to clue YOU in on the basic details that happens in my life. And let me tell you. Some are not pretty.

My appearance changes, but its for a good reason. It is only when I turn half-demon, half-angel, or just randomly. I also have a demon living dormant inside of me like… others in my life. Every time I enter another book, show, whatever my appearance changes. You will start to understand, as you get deeper into the story. I don't look the same all the time. Most of the time, I would seem like a normal thirteen-year-old girl. Mostly like… a demon-angel, except for the wings, the outfit, and the hair (color I mean). And even more disturbing, there are numerous parts where I, somehow, get sucked into my reading books. You can say I really get A LOT of exercise.

* * *

Part 2

The Beginning

What had happened was…

"**T.G.I.F.**" I said with relief.

"Thank God it's Friday!" Sam said, panting. She was my best friend. We were just getting out of gym. Our class had just finished running around the field. "Isn't great. It must be our lucky day." She said with excitement, "It's your birthday, you're having a party, and you can get three things on THE LIST."

"I know!" I said breathing hard.

The list is a list you have to plan a year for. Basically it's a birthday list with everything you could possibly want on it. It was the second to last period of the day and best of all at 2:34pm it was going to be summer.

Thirty minutes later

HURRY UP! I said to myself. It was finally last period. Even though we were having a party and it was five minutes 'till the end of the day, I was waiting to count down the seconds. I decided to spend time with my friends since I won't be able to see them this summer and it was taking too long to be the end of the day. I was going to Florida and Germany after my birthday party. However, by the time I went over to talk to my friends the bell rung for the end of the day. I can't believe it. I miss the count down. I know all the classes counted down before the end of the day. My class wouldn't even care if they counted down or not because they were playing around. As long as they were able to go home and relax the whole summer, I bet they didn't even care. Only one person saw how I felt and that person was Brittney. She was one of my closest friends.

Anyway, our teacher, Ms. Rosin, said we couldn't leave until we clean up around her room. I guess she was talking about the whole room because it looked a hot mess. It looked like a tornado hit it. I can't believe that I would have to clean up when I didn't do anything. But she didn't care. She just wanted it done. That's how evil teachers can be.

After everything was picked up, I went to Sam's locker and told her what had happened earlier. It seemed like she wasn't even listening to me so I repeated my self. It was as if she was in her own little world. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" I shouted to get her attention.

"You know, you don't have to worry about any thing like that for a long time. Everyone is happy. Besides, we start summer today," she said taking every thing out her locker and putting it into a big box. "Stop worrying about it," she said calmly. She grabbed something small from the bottom of her locker and handed it to me. She said she shopped at the last minute so she couldn't get me any thing fancy. It was a present and inside was two charmbraclets connected by a heart charm that had _best_ on one-half and _friends_ on the other.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I said with enthusiasm. "It's the nicest thing anyone has ever gotten me." Everyone seemed to be staring at me like I was crazy or something, but I didn't care. My best friend gave me a gift.

After School

"Are you coming or not?" I said impatiently.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Anya. Some people aren't as fast as you," Sam said trying to keep up. We happen to be running to my house to pack for a trip her and me have been waiting for all year. We were going to an all around the world, already paid for, vacation we won in a contest that we had entered during school. It was a drawing contest in April and a singing contest in May. Of course, I won both of them by a landslide. Sam did not do too badly, but I told her it was ok. She's not what you would call a great artist or singer. At least she was better than Sara. Way better than Sara. Sara sings like my mom. And when my mom sings, you would either want to stuff a sock down her throat or duck-and-cover.

Anyway, I was packing clothes; drawing paper, my CD player, and anything else, I could think of right now. Sam packed whatever she wanted and pickup two books from the shelf in my room. In her hands, she had the "Book of the Dead" and the "Book of the Living".

* * *

Part 3

Dreams

What happens if you suddenly have the feeling that something is gonna happen and it does?

This may sound a little weird, but I have dreams that sometimes come out to become the worst. Then the next day it comes true, or it comes close. For example, I had a dream about me falling off my bike and getting hit by a car because I fell to the ground so hard that I couldn't get up and the person couldn't see me. After school the next day I came home on my bike, fell, and landed on the ground hard. A car was coming, but unlike my dream, the driver saw me fall, stopped the car, and helped me to my feet.

Weird, huh. Well it's not as weird as what happened last weekend. My family and I were going to see Amber, my god sister, up in Keyport. When we were playing around in the backyard, Amber ends up pushing me making me trip on a ledge. My leg was throbbing with pain. As I struggled to get to my feet, I realized that I had tripped over something that was buried underground. It looked like a chest of some kind.

Amber ran to the shed, where we were forbidden to in, took two shovels, and tossed me over one. We started to dig in the spot after my leg was feeling better. It turned out to be a chest with some kind of writing on it. As strange as it seems, my mind blanked out for a couple of minutes. When I woke up, the chest was open. Amber said my eyes started glowing blue and I spoke some kind of weird language she didn't know.

Two books laid inside the chest. There was a black book and a gold book. There was some kind of inscription on them that looked somewhat familiar, yet I could not figure out what it was now.

Ever since then, I have been trying to find out what the books are for, but as you probably guessed, I didn't. I can't really say much, but even this isn't the worst or the weirdest thing that has happened to me in the past looks at calendar year. I mean sure I found a chest with some books, ends up with the evil set of 'little miss perfect, popular, and beautiful' robots, and now knowing something is going to go completely wrong. Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention to you that I'm psychic? Yeah, through me through a loop too.

* * *

Part 4

Here, Let Me Explain Things

First off, you should know who the people are in my life that either make things better or worst.

Samantha (a.k.a. Sam) - I've known her since I first came into town. That was about thinks for a while 4-5 years ago. She grows on you I guess. Once you get to know her, I mean. She can be clueless at times, but that's her.

A- I practically knew her all my life. Maybe not the first couple of weeks I've been born, but pretty much ever since. I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't know the exact date we met. That would be hard to imagine. Considering that we some times forget the things we did the day before, or what we were doing at the moment.

Sara- She, so far anyway, is the bad guy. I am starting to believe that she is the one behind all of this, but it's just a theory. She has been nothing but trouble since the day I met her. Especially when I entered a junior talent show against Sara, and tied in first WITH HER! She was so mad that she vowed to get me back even if it was the last thing she did. Frankly, I did not care.

Mindy, Cindy, and Veronica (a.k.a. Sara Clones) - Their nickname pretty much says everything for them. I mean, if it wasn't for Veronica messing up their sound alike names, then well they might as well be called the 'Terrible Triplets'.

Veronica (a.k.a. Ron or Ronnie before she went to the dark side) - Ron was one of my best friends just like Sam and Amber. Then Sara came along, offered 'POPULARITY', and took her away as if she was some prize. Of course, she took the opportunity, leaving us behind in the dust. Now she Sara's right hand girl, as she is my mortal enemy for life. Before she left, we, Sam, Amber, her and I, were thinking about becoming a singing group. Now that she gone we're at a disadvantage while Sara is not. Sara now has a singing group of her own, with Ron's talents of course, determined to make my life a living nightmare.

Kyle- Sara's boyfriend and one of the hottest guys in school, which makes him off limits to everyone except Sara. He has a secret crush on me thou, but probably tries to hide it. I found this out because of a vision. The last time someone dumped Sara, he was seen or heard from again, as a rumor has it. It turns out that he moved, and that was not really why he dumped her, but one of the main reasons. I know this because he used to be one of my closest friends. His name was Nick.

Nick- He is my ex-best friend. He went out w/ Sara and chose her over us. Amber, Sam, and me I mean. It was heartbreaking since he was the only (boy) friend I had. You know a boy that is a friend. Now since he is like half way across the country, I guess I'll never see him again. Or will I? I rather feel sorry for him. He had to deal w/ Sara, and that is the worst kind of punishment. Oh well. That is what he gets. I already warned him. _TWICE!_ **However**, to tell you the truth, he was like a brother to me.

I think that's all for right now, but I have a felling that there is going to be a lot more. At the end of this volume I'll let you see what everyone looks like.

* * *

Part5

Hyperactive Knucklehead Boy Appears

So getting to the airport was easy. Getting our tickets was easy too. Making it to our assigned seats was difficult. Dodging passengers and spitballs, finding the seat number, and getting settled in them. Lots of hard work.

Anyway, we ended up having different sections to sit in so I was pretty much bored. And when I'm bored, I listen to music. So I took out my headphones and listened to Evanescence. I only got to the second song of their album Fallen before I fell asleep. I rested my head on something soft, but was too lazy to see what it was. Before I knew it, I fell into a pool of darkness.

* * *

review your thoughts on the story and any suggestions

pleaz and thnx


End file.
